End Times Axe
The End Times Axe is one of the best and craftable axes in-game, the other being Rukiryaxe. It is crafted exactly the same way as the Rukiryaxe, with the exception being that it must be crafted on Halloween Day. It has a slower cooldown than Rukiryaxe, however, it boasts a higher damage than the other does. Notably, it is the only axe that can chop Phantom Wood. The axe was first introduced during the End Times Update. This axe has no obtainable box. All of the handle and most of its head is black, with the head having a few purple circular-like spots. The box has a dark-grey color, with red bold letters that say "I CHEATED FOR THIS BOX". Before this design, however, it was pure grey. The End Times Axe's box was originally not meant to be obtained for players, and was only found on Defaultio's land. Some players had obtained it when someone had found a moderation bug and began duplicating the box. Defaultio was notified of this and proceeded to punish those who had the forbidden box, making the box's design what it is today. A similar design is also seen on Rukiryaxe's box and Beesaxe's box. The player must get all of these required items for the quest: * 1 Bag of Sand (found at Wood R Us for $1,600 Money) * 1 Lightbulb (found at Fancy Furnishings for $2,000 Money) * 1 Can of Worms (found at Bob's Shack for $3,200 Money) * Lowering the Bridge ($100 Money to lower) * Optional 1-2 Dynamite (found at Bob's Shack for $220 Money) After obtaining all these items, do the following: # Head to the Taiga. #*The Taiga can be accessed by going through the biome opening which can be easily spotted by going east at the start of the Mountainside. It is blocked by cubic boulders, which could be destroyed using Dynamite. Locate the red eagle symbol. #**The symbol can be found near the south-east corner of the Taiga. Note that it has a faint appearance, which means it can not be fully-visible when viewed afar. # Put the required items inside the hatch. #*The hatch which leads to the Den can be easily located by hovering around the snow below the eagle symbol. Or, position the camera angle beneath the snow so the hatch will be visible. # Place the correct items on the plate of the correct person. #*As the Rukiryaxe Posters hints, Rukiryo, who is on the right side of the table, eats the Lightbulb. ZolarKeth, who is on the head of the table, eats the Bag of Sand. And Gusmanak, who is on the left side, eats the Can of Worms. By following these hints and placing the items on their plate, the axe will float down the hole of the ceiling and gently land at the center of the table, with heavenly music playing. Category:Den Category:End Times Category:Rukiryaxe Category:Rare Items Category:Event Item Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Halloween 2017 Category:Loose Items Category:Halloween 2018